Most modern equipment for implementing telecommunications systems contain an electronic apparatus housed in a casing. The casing is generally enclosed, with a front access door, sidewalls, and a backplane. Generally, the electronic apparatus located within the casing is electrically coupled to the backplane. In most instances, the backplane performs an interconnect function between the electronic apparatus within the casing and external cables, wires, and leads (hereinafter "cables") located outside the casing.
In most instances, the mass of cables which may emanate from the backplane, are allowed to freely dangle from the backplane. In this configuration, the cables may become easily dislodged, which may cause a disruption in the service being provided by the equipment. The mass of cables may also become entangled with other equipment systems, which may pose a hazard to technicians and others who work in close proximity to the equipment system. Finally, because the cables freely dangle form the backplane, undue strain may be placed on the cables, which may cause them to become dislodged or else may cause them to break.